wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Venia
|-| Page= The following information is property to [[User blog:Gøssamer/The Phoenix Project|'The Phoenix Project']] and requires a given amount of clearance to view. Though, this subject is under the careful watch, protection, and custody of [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'a trusted scientist']]. Description Note I ••• mildly abnormal for regular draconic standards, but that didn't stop us from treating her the same as everyone else. :BUILD: slim, long, tall. graceful & elegant, beautiful. doe-eyed, innocent facial expression. resting smile. large wings, perfect symmetry. looks almost exactly like a normal LeafWing. thicker scales & skin causing her to give the illusion of being muscular in some aspects. leaf-shape on tail is thick. webbing & spines are larger & slightly more exaggerated. mild webbing between talons. :COLOR: browns & yellows. eyes are an evershifting shade of green - varying from dark green to pale lime depending on the environment. white teeth & talons. flecks of orange & red on the body. :EXTRA: has sponge-like areas on parts of her body (such as under the armpits, and behind her ears) it does NOT harm her. leaf-like ears. an extra jaw beneath/fused with the lower one which only becomes active while angered or seriously irritated. Behavior Note II ••• she was downright terrified of her future. but shes come to accept it, come to terms with and encourage herself to work towards saving everyone. she doesnt know it, but she'll certainly be the best donor the world has seen yet. :PROS: very high patience, optimistic, attentive, thoughtful, gentle, caring, cooperative, smart (factually) :CONS: fearful, anxious, mentally distressed, mildly gullible, flies into a blind rage at times. average memory :NEUTRAL: quiet, isolated (previously), charismatic, intuitive, observant, risky, adventurous, carefree Skillset & Weakness Note III ••• while shown to be a poor physical combatant in comparison to most... internally, with her divine health and regenerative quirks? she'll be the one to save everyone. Showing statistics for 0782-Q --- :GENERAL SENSES :HEARING: 6/10 :SIGHT: 5/10 :TASTE: 8/10 :TOUCH: 6/10 :SCENT: 4/10 :TOTAL: 5.8/10 :::::SPEED-BASED :SPEED: 6/10 :STEALTH: 3/10 :REFLEXES: 5/10 :AGILITY: 10/10 :TOTAL: 6/10 ::::::::POWER-BASED :STRENGTH (phys.): 4/10 :STRENGTH (ment.): 6/10 :DURABILITY: 8/10 :STAMINA: 9/10 :RESILIENCE: 10/10 :TOTAL: 7.4/10 :::::::::::MIND-BASED :INTUITION: 8/10 :COMMON KNOWLEDGE: 8/10 :FACTUAL KNOWLEDGE: 8/10 :MEMORIZATION: 7/10 :COMMUNICATION: 7/10 :TOTAL: 7.6/10 ::::::::::::::BEHAVIOR-BASED :EMPATHY: 9/10 :CHARISMA: 6/10 :CONFIDENCE: 10/10 :LOYALTY: 7/10 :COOPERATION: 8/10 :PATIENCE: 10/10 :TOTAL: 8.3/10 ::::::::::::::::::MISCELLANEOUS :AIM: 5/10 :ACCURACY: 6/10 :PRECISION: 9/10 :CLIMBING: 7/10 :READING: 9/10 :WRITING: 9/10 :SPEAKING: 8/10 :TOTAL: 7.6/10 do not use or make something similar to this stat chart without my explicit permission. History Note IV ••• genuinely started as a joke, a 'what if' sub-project to see how far it'd go. then it got serious, and the higher ups accepted her as a dragon too. :* egg was doomed on the surface. was purposefully thrown up there after the labs had been established. soon recovered out of concerns for the family. :* upon discovery itd be a female leafwing, the lab had been stocking up on potential subjects at the time. bought the egg off of the parents, paid handsomely for it. :* the egg sat lonesome for days before a group of scientists had jokingly wondered how resilient a dragon could be. then they took a random egg (Venia's egg) and began running tests. injecting the dna additives, being careful as to not pop the egg, essentially. their sub-project had begun. :* after hatching, the scientists had vaccinated the dragonet appropriately. introduced her slowly to the biomes. started with the desert biome, which she displayed a carefree personality towards. :** a dragonbite viper had slipped in, and they'd soon rushed her out, explaining why she couldn't touch the snake. began reading up on animals and stuff from then-on. :* years pass, varying tests go on. scientists are devastated that she isnt more combat-able. however when a breakout of sickness occurs, shes the only one who doesnt get sick. instead shes the one who joined in on studying the sickened individuals (subject OR scientist) because she was the only one who could be next to them. began primitive studies in the medical field. :* introduced to every biome again, tested to see how well she would fare in each. both by being active, and passive. to sum it up, she broke the charts really. she stood her ground in every biome, only showing mild difficulty at first in the ice biome. vitals are normal, nothing changed aside from scales & skin being shedded or built up rapidly. :* then a dragonbite viper bit her. everybody was SHOOK because she was doing so well and thought "well, this is it for us" but no. instead she just raised it to her eye level (it bit her right front paw) growled at it, took it off her, and clamped her own jaws down on the head. (she didnt eat it but certainly killed it). everyone was then even MORE shook. :* from there they began testing her immunities. shes immune to arguably every type of poison and venom, though now they know if she's exposed to certain poisonous fish she will sneeze. (very mild allergy. this scares everyone because she has the best immune system) :* at one point during a sparring session she got her arm cut off, but not only did it grow back, the arm started to form its own replicated version of her. simply put scientists had to actually finish the job of the replica before it got to fully clone itself. Interactions Note V ••• the mother of the group. truly. would jump in front of death for the other subjects because she knows she can survive, even if she may not be fully acquainted or friendly with the others. :Subject 161 ([[Jupiter (Fear)|'Jupiter']]) - neutral-positive relationship :Shares a strong admiration to the electrical entity. :eviternity (divinity) :medusozoa (divinity) :breach (divinity) :lucifer (s.t. variant) (joint-divinity) :acinonyx (joint-divinity) :trench (evolution) :integrity (zodiac) :saturn (titans) Extra Notes Note VI ••• when she sheds, she changes colors - her boa pattern always remains though. * Venia, though hesitant, has shown that she will eat arguably anything so long as she can digest it. (so no rocks, for example) * Has, by far, the greatest health and resilience of all subjects. ** Voted most likely to outlive another apocalypse, and likely the rest of dragonkind without the assistance of jellyfish genes to maintain physical immortality. ** Is also the only subject confirmed to be immune to any and every venom & poison known to dragonkind. * Has a particular liking towards flytrapping plants. * Excels in the medical field, offering advice for formulas and such for scientists when sickness is present. (mostly through experience, not through intelligent corrections) * Is very mildly allergic to certain poisonous fish. (results in a sneeze, at worst a cold that lasts ~2 hours) Referrals & Images Note VII ••• for best imaging results, take photos without flash in one of the more barren biomes. blankicon.png blankicon.png |-| form= :Name: Venia :ID: 0782-Q :Gender: female :Base Tribe: LeafWing :Added Genes: sharks, varying sponges & planarians, varying reptiles, tardigrade & deinococcus radiodurans, varying countertoxin strands ---- :Appearance: ::“How normal could they look?” :BUILD: slim, long, tall. graceful & elegant, beautiful. doe-eyed, innocent facial expression. resting smile. large wings, perfect symmetry. looks almost exactly like a normal LeafWing. thicker scales & skin causing her to give the illusion of being muscular in some aspects. leaf-shape on tail is thick. webbing & spines are larger & slightly more exaggerated. mild webbing between talons. :COLOR: browns & yellows. eyes are an evershifting shade of green - varying from dark green to pale lime depending on the environment. white teeth & talons. flecks of orange & red on the body. :EXTRA: has sponge-like areas on parts of her body (such as under the armpits, and behind her ears) it does NOT harm her. leaf-like ears. an extra jaw beneath/fused with the lower one which only becomes active while angered or seriously irritated. :Behavior: ::“What if they taught the second era of us?” :PROS: very high patience, optimistic, attentive, thoughtful, gentle, caring, cooperative, smart (factually) :CONS: fearful, anxious, mentally distressed, mildly gullible, flies into a blind rage at times. average memory :NEUTRAL: quiet, isolated (previously), charismatic, intuitive, observant, risky, adventurous, carefree :Brief History: ::“What if they could survive arguably anything?” :* egg was doomed on the surface. was purposefully thrown up there after the labs had been established. soon recovered out of concerns for the family. :* upon discovery itd be a female leafwing, the lab had been stocking up on potential subjects at the time. bought the egg off of the parents, paid handsomely for it. :* the egg sat lonesome for days before a group of scientists had jokingly wondered how resilient a dragon could be. then they took a random egg (Venia's egg) and began running tests. injecting the dna additives, being careful as to not pop the egg, essentially. their sub-project had begun. :* after hatching, the scientists had vaccinated the dragonet appropriately. introduced her slowly to the biomes. started with the desert biome, which she displayed a carefree personality towards. :** a dragonbite viper had slipped in, and they'd soon rushed her out, explaining why she couldn't touch the snake. began reading up on animals and stuff from then-on. :* years pass, varying tests go on. scientists are devastated that she isnt more combat-able. however when a breakout of sickness occurs, shes the only one who doesnt get sick. instead shes the one who joined in on studying the sickened individuals (subject OR scientist) because she was the only one who could be next to them. began primitive studies in the medical field. :* introduced to every biome again, tested to see how well she would fare in each. both by being active, and passive. to sum it up, she broke the charts really. she stood her ground in every biome, only showing mild difficulty at first in the ice biome. vitals are normal, nothing changed aside from scales & skin being shedded or built up rapidly. :* then a dragonbite viper bit her. everybody was SHOOK because she was doing so well and thought "well, this is it for us" but no. instead she just raised it to her eye level (it bit her right front paw) growled at it, took it off her, and clamped her own jaws down on the head. (she didnt eat it but certainly killed it). everyone was then even MORE shook. :* from there they began testing her immunities. shes immune to arguably every type of poison and venom, though now they know if she's exposed to certain poisonous fish she will sneeze. (very mild allergy. this scares everyone because she has the best immune system) :* at one point during a sparring session she got her arm cut off, but not only did it grow back, the arm started to form its own replicated version of her. simply put scientists had to actually finish the job of the replica before it got to fully clone itself. ---- :Other Information: :* VERY well-versed in plants. no leafspeak. pretty normal leafwing abilities otherwise. :* every shedding causes her coloration to shift depending on her environment. :* best immune system & resilience of the subjects. anyone who has dragonets with her is bound to produce equally healthy & resilient offspring. :* often referred to as the "alpha donor" because of her resilience and health. :* was terrified & defiant of her predestined future at first but came to terms with it. is pan because of it now, and is willing to raise happy & healthy children - whether they're her own or not. |-| concept= the appearance would probably depend on what tribe i wind up going for in the end, but i was thinking about making them into like, not really a super fighty or flighty character, but rather a teacher's pet kind of motherly character? maybe having them be afraid or outright defying their fate at first, but soon accepting it and probably winding up raising the new gen really well (depending on the tribe, but theyd probably try to babysit all the children) probably doesnt have like, super good memory, pretty average heightened senses, nothing too off the charts aside from the fact that the subject could offer chart-breaking immunities (to toxins, diseases, adaptability into almost any extreme climate, etc.) regardless of what children they might have. honestly, probably acts as a host for giving-and-taking, testing vaccinations on them first to see if itll get them sick - because if it does, itll probably seriously sicken everyone else. idk, i imagine itd itd be pretty groundbreaking if they could also withstand a dragonbite vipers bite too, just out of having heavily armored and/or thick skin. probably sheds too, like snakes?? like, sheds a few layers for warmer climates, builds up layers for colder climates, etc. im just casually rambling now but i just think itd be cool if they could be a teacher/healer/motherly kind of figure despite the weight of the task at hand: repopulating, & surviving after the apocalypse. there'd definitely be quirks? like, due to some of the dna additives, there mightve been some complications at first. (ie: having a secondary mouth that's leech-like through having planarian dna, or having spongy areas coming and going like a rash at points.) likely the worst thats happened is finding out that, medically speaking, they just get a cold when stung or bitten by certain venomous/poisonous creatures. as a complete last resort method, they do have the chance to reform and completely replicate (through sponge & planarian genes) themselves down to the cellular level, and can secrete tetrodotoxin if severely threatened, else they cant really do much else thats extremely remarkable. in short: most likely to outlive another apocalypse of the bunch, along with any children following them. would be the alpha donor to any tribe on a cellular level. working up their tolerance, but would lead the tribes into surviving arguably any biome after being exposed to the surface to build up said tolerance. overall just really tanky with resilience & durability & immunities to things, but could still potentially die in a super horrible disaster of some kind. Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+